L
Perfil thumb|350px|L *'Nombre artístico:' L (엘) *'Nombre real: '''Kim Myung Soo (김명수) *'Profesión:Cantante, Bailarín, MC, Actor, Modelo *'''Apodos: Calma, Ice Prince, Visual *'Fecha de nacimiento: '''13 de marzo de 1992 (22 años) *'Lugar de nacimiento: ' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 180cm *'Peso: 61kg *'''Tipo de Sangre: O *'Signo zodiacal:' Piscis *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Mono *'Agencia: 'Woollim Entertainment Biografia tlacuache nació el 13 de marzo de 1992 en Seúl, Corea del Sur. Asistió a Duk-soo High School y se graduó de la Universidad de Daekyung el 15 de febrero del 2013, junto con los miembros Sungkyu, Sungyeol, Hoya y Dongwoo, con especialización en música práctica. Dramas *My Lovable Girl (SBS, 2014) *Cunning Single Lady (MBC, 2014) *Master's Sun (SBS, 2013) *Fantasy Tower (tvN, 2013) *What is Mom? (MBC, 2012) *Shut Up! Flower Boy Band (tvN, 2012) *Salamander Guru and the Shadows (SBS, 2012, Ep 3 Cameo) *Jiu (TV Asahi, 2011) Videos Musicales *'2010:' Run - Epik High *'2010:' Starlight March - Strawberry Fields *'2012: '''60 sec - Sung Kyu *'2013:' Love Blossom - K.Will *'2013:' BAAAM - Dynamic Duo Temas para Dramas *L feat. Kim Ye Rim ''"Love you like U" - tema para Shut Up Flower Boy Band Programas de TV *2014 Mnet "This is infinite" *2013 SBS Running Man (Sung Kyu y L) Ep. 162 *2013 Arirang Pops in Seoul *2013 KBS1 Open Concert *2013 Weekly Idol *2013 KBS Live Tong Plus *2013 Mnet WIDE Entertainment News *2013 Mnet Enemy Broadcast *2013 KBS Guerrilla Date *2013 KBS Vivid Informed Filming *2013 KBS2 Live Tong Plus *2013 KBS Open Concert *2013 ArirangTv Simply Kpop *2013 SBS Barefoot Friends (Episodio 12 Dongwoo, Woohyun,L, Sungjong y Hoya) *2013 MBC "Show! Music Core" (L as One Day MCs) *2013 SBS Mamma mia, Invitados especiales *2013 JTBC High Society (Todos menos Dongwoo, Ep 75, Ep 76) *2013 Mnet Jjang! (Ep.37) *2013 KBS 1 VS.100 (L) *2013 Mnet Jjang! (Ep.36.2) *2013 Weekly Idol *2013 "Ask in a box" *2013 "TheBeatles Code 2" *2013 MBC "Show! Music Core" (Woohyun, Sung Kyu, L as One Day MCs) *2013 TrunQ Korea *2013 MBC 2013 Idol Athletic Championship *2013 Mnet Jjang! (Ep.4.2) *2013 Running man (L, episodio 129) *2012 Idol Wrestling *2012 Mnet Ranking King *2012 Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook *2012 Shinhwa broadcast *2012 Weekly Idol (Especial Isla Jeju) *2012'' KBS Gag Concert'' *2012 MBC 2012 Idol Athletic Championship *2012 Weekly Idol * 2011 KBS "100 out of 100" (Ep.25 - 28) (Sung Kyu, Dong Woo, Woohyun, Hoya, L, SungJong) * 2011 Invincible Youth 2 (Ep.26) * 2011 Tooniverse "Mak Irae Show" * 2011 Mnet "Directors Cut" (Sung Kyu, Hoya, L) * 2011 Weekly Idol * 2011 Mnet "Secret t" * 2011 Mnet "Sesame Player Season 2" * 2011 KBS Gag Concert * 2011 Mnet "Mnet Starcam Season 2 with Infinite" * 2011 KBS Gag Concert * 2011 tvN "Comedy Big League" (Dong Woo, Sungyeol, L, SungJong) * 2011 MBC 2011 Idol Athletic Championship * 2011 KBS "Family Ties" *2010Mnet "Infinite! eres my oppa!" * 2010 Mnet Japan "Days of Infinite" * 2010 Mnet "Mnet's M-Rookies" *2010 KBS "1 vs. 100" (Sung Kyu, Woohyun, L) * 2010 KBS "Big Star! Dance Grand Prix" * 2010 MBC "Flower Bouquet" (ep.08, ep.11, ep.29) * 2010 MBC "Children of the Night" (ep.01, ep.02) * 2010 MBC "Children of the Night" (ep.03, ep.04) * 2010 MBC "Infinity Girls" Anuncios *Galaxy player 5.8 (ver video) *Elite Uniform (Con IU) (Ver video) *EDIQ Edition Unique (2012) (Ver video) *Elite's School Uniform - (con F(x) ) *FILA (2013) (Ver video) *NatuurPOP (ver video) *NIKE 1st Look (ver video) *Pepsi (ver video) *Canon CF (ver video) *Nature Republic ACUA (ver video) *Elite (2013) (ver video) *Cosméticos Shara Shara (2013) Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: 'INFINITE **'Posición:' Vocalista, Bailarín y Visual **'Sub-Unidad: 'INFINITE F *'Educación:' **Daekyung University *'Hobbies: '''Cocinar, rapear, hacer ejercícios, fotografiar, dibujar (incluso autoretratos). *'Especialidad: Canto, modelaje, fotografía, actuación. *'''Lema: Carpe Diem (Aprovecha el día, en latín). *'Familia:' Padres, y hermano menor (Kim Moon Soo). *'Fanclub: '''eLements. *'Religión:' Cristiano, católico. *'Tipo ideal: 'Chicas con el cabello largo, ondulado y oscuro, de imagen inocente, agradable y divertida. *'Color favorito: '''Negro. *Hay muchas teorías acerca de su nombre artístico, una de ellas es que fue dado por la agencia debido a la perfecta forma de su nariz. *Dijo en una entrevista que sus amigos le llamaban L debido a su comportamiento parecido al personaje del mismo nombre de manga, por lo que la agencia decidió adoptar este nombre. *Antes de hacer su debut fue modelo en un centro comercial. *Decidió convertirse en cantante después de ver cantar a Craig David. *Tomó clases de artes marciales para preparar las escenas de lucha junto a Woohyun en Before The Dawn. *Fue a una escuela primaria sólo para hombres, por lo que no hablaba mucho y era cauteloso. *El primer día que estuvo en Japón para las grabaciones del drama "JIU", se sentía solo e hizo una llamada internacional que le costo $200.000 Won. *Shirota Yu, mientras L estaba en Japón, le enseñó frases. *Tiene un cierto parecido al cantante L.Joe de Teen Top. *Tiene una imagen de chico frío y cool pero los miembros dicen que es animado y divertido. *Cuando esta cansado se le hace un doble parpado en el ojo izquierdo. *Le gusta mucho el skinship. * Compuso la canción de Real Story. * Su frase favorita es 'Carpe diem' que significa 'disfruta el día'. * Bailó Bangok City de Orange caramel junto a SungJong y SungYeol, en Japón. *Se le conoce, porque la mayor parte del tiempo suele estar perdido en su propio universo. *INFINITE se mudó a unos apartamentos lujosos. En un primer momento compartía habitación con Sunggyu, Sungyeol y el manager pero los vecinos se quejaron del ruido cuando llegaban tarde de un horario y tuvieron que cambiarse a uno de los pisos más bajos cambiando así nuevamente las habitaciones. Compartía habitación con Sunggyu, Sungjong y el mánager. * Myung Soo junto a Dongwoo son los que tienen sueños mas pesados, esto se puede notar en el Sesame player. * Una de sus manías en el escenario es de mojar (lamer) sus labios. *Con el come back de Destiny contaron a los fans que ahora viven en pisos distintos. Sunggyu, Woohyun y Hoya viven en uno y, Dongwoo, Sungyeol, L y Sungjong viven en otro. *Le gusta mucho tomar fotografías y es muy talentoso en ello. De hecho reveló su photobook personal, el cual se vendió muy bien en el extranjero y quedó en Corea como un Best-Seller. *En septiembre reveló su segundo ensayo fotográfico, también como Best-Seller coreano. *El 15 de Mayo del 2013, lanzó su libro de fotografías titulado "L's Bravo Viewtiful", mostrando fotos tomadas por él durante un viaje de 93 días. El libro fue lanzado en dos versiones; una versión coreana y una japones. Este libro ráidamente alcanzo el #1 en pre-órdenes en librerías online como Yes24 y Kyobo. *Según los miembros, L es el segundo mejor bailarín del grupo, posicionándose después de Hoya. *Suele tomarle muchas fotos a Sungjong porque dice que es el más atractivo. * Comparte fecha de cumpleaños junto con Eli Integrante de U-KISS. *Está entre los ídolos masculinos con proporciones de oro, junto a Suho y Sehun de EXO, y Daehyun de B.A.P. *Se le preguntó en una encuesta si no estaría en INFINITE a qué otro grupo le gustaría pertenecer a lo que respondió en MBLAQ. *En un programa fue elegido como el idol con los labios más besables. *El manager le dijo que no riera tanto frente a las cámaras para mantener esa imagen seria que aparenta. *Poco antes de su debut, solía ir casi diario al mismo restaurante para comer estofado de Kimchi ya que se había obsesionado con el sabor. *En el Drama Master's Sun, interpreta la versión joven de Joo Joong Won (So Ji Sub). *Fue ubicado en el puesto #4 en el Ranking hecho por Arirang Tv como el Idol Kpop más atractivo. * En el 2013, L declaró no haber tenido nunca novia antes y que incluso no había dado su primer beso, claro que esto fue antes de la relación con Kim Do Yeon. Por lo que ella contaría como su primera novia. *Mantuvo una relación con la ulzzang Kim Do Yeon en el 2013. Al principio la empresa lo negó pero más tarde Kim Do Yeon amenazó a la empresa dado que estaba en peligro su propia reputación, su familia y su lugar de trabajo (recibiendo ataques de algunas fans). Woollim Ent. expuso un comunicado pidiendo disculpas a todas las Inspirits y aclarando que L tuvo una relación con Kim Do Yeon durante 4 meses y que L en todo momento quiso decírselo a sus fans, pero la empresa se negó para proteger al grupo. Woollim Ent. dijo que se habían dejado de ver. * En la conferencia de prensa de Cunning Single Lady, L pidió disculpas acerca de su relación con Kim Do Yeon y confirmó que ya no mantenía ningún tipo de relación con ella. *Tiene buena relación con Lizzy de After School. *Tuvo que conseguir su licencia de conducir para participar en el drama "Cunning Single Lady". *El 15 de Febrero del 2013, junto con SungKyu, SungYeol, Hoya y DongWoo se graduó de la Universidad Daekyung. *De acuerdo son Sungyeol, L es el miembro que es más feliz desde su debut en Japón. *La mayoría de su ropa es negra, ya que dice que le sienta bien. *Tiene un gran parecido con Shin Won Ho del grupo Cross Gene. *Si un miembro de INFINITE y el se llegarán a enamorar de la misma chica, la dejaría pues no quisiera romper su amistad con los miembros. *Antes de dormir siempre mira la televisión. *Le gusta ir de compras. *Es el único miembro de INFINITE que prefiere los tragos caros. *Lee todos los comics que sus fans le ragalan. *Lo que mas le gusta de su cuerpo son sus ojos. *Cada vez que hay un comeback se siente muy inseguro. *Le ofrecieron un papel en el drama To The Beautiful You, pero lo rechazo para centrarse en sus actividades con INFINITE. * Mientras estaban en la gira del One Great Step en New York se le entrego junto a SungYeol un polo del MyungYeol. * Es amigo de Shirota Yu (actor japones ) * En su nuevo drama trabajará junto a su compañero de grupo HOYA y también trabajará junto a Rain y Krystal de f(x). Enlaces *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) *Cyworld *Twitter Galería Categoría:WOOLLIM Entertainment Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo